halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon
This article describes the Halo 3 version of the Plasma Cannon. For the Halo 2 version, see Type-42 Directed Energy Support Weapon. The Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon[http://www.microsoft.com/silverlight/halo3.aspx Microsoft: Halo 3 Guide]Halo Encyclopedia, page 331, otherwise known as the Plasma Cannon, is a manned automatic plasma turret in use by the Covenant. Design Details The Halo 3 version of the Plasma Cannon differs greatly in design from the Halo 2 version, as it is somewhat similar in appearance like the Plasma Rifle, and sports what appear to be shields or targeting displays on top of it. These could also be heat dissipation vanes; this is supported by the fact that the weapon cannot overheat even if the entire power supply is emptied, non-stop. Additionally, heat/excess plasma appears to be vented by four apertures on the weapon's sides during rapid fire; this probably assists the cooling process. Operation Used as a heavy support weapon in ground based combat, it provides a rapid-fire stream of powerful plasma rounds to suppress enemy movements and offensive actions. The cannon is basically a mobile support weapon and as such offers no protection for the operator, which is usually a Heavy Grunt, although it is also a favorite weapon for Jiralhanae War Chieftains. The gunner is completely exposed to enemy fire, so a well-covered emplacement position is desirable for prolonged use, especially if under fire. This separates it from the Shade and Shielded Plasma Cannon, as both of these offer some measure of protection for their operator but are, however, not man-portable. It is carried and operated in a similar fashion to the M247 GPMG made by the UNSC. It has an approximate sixty-five degree turn radius and fifty degree pitch. It fires plasma bolts similar to those of the Covenant Plasma Rifle, and fires around three hundred rounds per minute. A battery or plasma core is built into the tripod which allows the gun to fire indefinitely. When removed from the tripod, the gun can only use the two hundred units of power (equal to two hundred shots) that the gun itself contains. Tactics Since the operator is completely exposed, it is logical to kill the gunner and not attempt to destroy the gun itself. The gunners are usually positioned low to the ground and as such can be difficult targets to hit. It is advised to attempt this from cover, since the sheer volume of fire the cannon can lay down is not to be underestimated. Once the operator is down, a well placed grenade or some other explosive should be used to put the cannon out of action permanently (other Grunts will sometimes man the turret if the original gunner is killed). Plasma Cannons are often mounted on Deployable Lookout Towers for a superior vantage point. Facing them in such situations, distance and/or firepower is key, and rushing such emplacements is not recommended on higher difficulties. Trivia *War Chieftains and the Arbiter (when playing in single player) are the only known characters who are able to melee with this weapon while in their hand. *A way of moving faster with the turret can be done by constantly dropping and picking up the turret. Pressing 'Y' to change guns while holding right bumper to pick the gun up again. This, while looking like you are dribbling the gun, allows almost normal movement, though be careful around dropped guns, as you might pick those up instead. *In the level , after you deactivate the third tower, go outside. There should be an allied Phantom outside, and an Elite operating the Plasma Cannon. Kill him, and jump next to the turret and quickly press RB. You should be operating it, although if you jump on the Phantom directly, you will fall off into the water below as the Phantom's turret wing itself is not solid; however, once you have manned the turret, you can jump into the Phantom after grabbing the turret by holding the control stick back while mashing the jump button. *In Halo 3 there is a faster way of walking with the Plasma Cannon than the normal speed without constantly dropping and picking up the turret, it is done by moving the left stick aproximatelly at a 45 degree angle than the camera position; which make the player move straight and right at the same time in an angle of 45 degree but faster than walking directly straight. The player can move at the point where he wants by balancing the 45 degree of the movement by moving the camera at a point where the 45 degree angle move him straight to the place where he wants to go. It is suggestable the player use this technique when the area is free of enemies and move the turret into a normal position before the firefight starts so the player won´t be exposed and could attack quickly. *In the Invasion gametype of the Halo: Reach Multiplayer Beta if you shoot the Phantom on Boneyard with a rocket it will drop a usable plasma Turret Gallery File:Turretoff.jpg|A Plasma Cannon being detached. File:1212466722 Plasma Cannon.gif|A Plasma Cannon render. File:Grunt Heavy on Turret.jpg|Plasma Cannons are operated by Heavy Grunts in Halo 3, and feature a gravity lift-type support rather than mounted tripod for easier turning. 300px-Plasma_Cannon.jpg|A Spartan with a plasma cannon halo_3_weapons_plasma_cannon.gif|A plasma cannon Sources Related Pages *Shade *Shielded Plasma cannon *Type-42 Directed Energy Support Weapon Category:Covenant Weapons